Web of Swords
by noynoy2100
Summary: a cosmic being finds a few similarities between two people and decided to experiment a little. (slight AU aspects)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Silence stalked the battlefield as the Counter Guardian finished his current mission. Men and Women, the innocent or the guilty, the young and old, their corpses littered the battlefield as the murderer sees his handiwork. His eyes, lifeless as he walked over the bodies of his latest victims.  
He does not enjoy this.  
He never wanted this.  
He only wanted to save everyone.  
To create a world where no one would cry.  
To be an ally of justice.  
That was his ideal.  
An Ideal that, in the end, betrayed him like everything else.  
he could only close his eyes as he wallows in self-pity and regret.

Unknown to him, he was being watched.

In the cosmos, a spectator watches all the events unfold. The spectator finds the experiences of the guardian both amusing and saddening. He found it amusing that a soul struggled so hard to achieve his dreams and yet failed so hard that it broke him. But he found it saddening that a boy with a naïve and hypocritical but noble ideal fell so low.

But what intrigues him the most is that this boy reminds him so much of a hero in another multiverse. A hero who also suffered more failures than success. A hero who suffered a great deal due to his heroism. A hero who started from the bottom. A hero with a terrible luck. A hero whose path to heroism began due to a father-figure…a hero who had consistent problems with women.

But the major differences between the hero and the guardian is that the hero never lost nor discarded everything for his heroism. The hero tried to achieve his own happiness while the guardian did not. The hero while who started being scorned became one of the greatest heroes of his time.

The hero, also known as Spider-man, inspired aspiring heroes and became one of the pillars of modern heroism while the guardian died a criminal, framed for a crime he didn't commit, and betrayed by the people he saved and then being forced to an eternity of killing by the collective will of humanity.

How can boy, however naïve or foolish he was, messed up this badly?

But still, this gave the spectator an Idea.

What if he gave the skills and abilities of the hero to the guardian? Would that change the guardian's fate? Or would it just worsen the guardian's situation? Either way it would be an amusing experiment.

The spectator, also known as the Beyonder, smiled as a plan for his own amusement is hatching

But where should he start?

(scene Break) 


	2. Chapter 1 Before the Fire part 1

In a certain house in Shinto, Fuyuki City. A young boy sleeps comfortably in his bed. Unaware of the Dangers that is going to happen in the city. He is just an innocent child living alongside his parents completely ignorant of the dangers their world is quite used of. Ignorant of the horrific destiny fate has in store for him. For this young boy would soon experience a tragedy that would alter his mind, breaking him that would result with himself losing his everything that makes him, him. Where his current self would die and would be reborn as someone else entirely.

But what if before that tragedy, he already has power?

'That is why the change must start here.' thought The Beyonder as he materializes in the boy's room. He walks towards the sleeping child and put his hand upon the boy's head. Suddenly, the boy's body started to glow while emanating an aura with the shape of a spider. At that moment, the boy received most of the powers and abilities of the Spider-themed vigilante but none of those which were earned through experience. The boy needs to earn them himself. The Beyonder also gave him the Spider-hero's intellect and aptitude in the field of science. The boy won't instantly know what science and technology are and how those works but instead gave him the enthusiasm to learn more about the fields and the ability to understand them quickly. In short, the Beyonder has not only given him powers but also turn him into a genius in the fields above. The reason why he turned him into one is that Spider-man himself was a Genius that had the potential to rival even the hero's own Universe's smartest people but was wasted due to his constant heroics. Being smart is one of the hero's most distinguishable features.

'So, boy, have my actions allowed you to become someone like the hero or would you still end up like your alternate counterpart and end up a guardian?' thought The Beyonder as he vanishes into thin air.

o-o-o

"Shirou! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

The boy, named Shirou, yawned as he woke up when heard the voice of his mother calling for him. He had just woken up from a very wonderful dream. That dream featured him maneuvering an urban city skyline, feeling the wind on his face. It was quite an exhilarating experience. While he didn't remember how he moved, he thinks it was quite a fun dream.

"Shirou!"

"Coming mom!" Said the boy as he climbs out of his bed. He then hurriedly went out if his room and went straight into the kitchen. He knows what would happen if he kept his mother waiting. His father once went out drinking with his co-workers and got home very late at night. He could still remember his father's anguished screams as he was slapped wily-nily by his mother. His mother's face seems to also contort into a demon mask, like that of a Hannya and emanates a dark aura whenever she lost her temper thus increasing the fear of angering her. The thought of him being the center of that anger sends shivers to his spine.

"Shirou quit dawdling and eat your breakfast! You're gonna be late for school! Again!" yelled his mom as Shirou hurriedly stuff his mouth with food that he nearly choked. After eating he hurriedly went back to his room and got changed into his primary school uniform.

"Come on Shirou! Let's go already!" yelled his mom.  
"Yes mom!" replied Shirou as he panickily went down the stairs.

As he is being taken to school by his mother, he finally noticed that his body feels…weird. That doesn't mean that he feels weak or sick. In fact, it's the opposite. He feels stronger. He doesn't feel any weight at all, it is not heavy per se, from his backpack and the fact that he didn't stumble and fall when he ran from upstairs.

'Hmm…. Maybe I'm just imagining it.' he thought as he finally arrives at school.

o-o-o

Shirou is dumbfounded.

"Ok class when multiplying numbers with 2 digits or more you-"

'Was mathematics really this easy to understand?' he thought as he easily processed the stuff his teacher just said. Just yesterday he struggled understanding single digit multiplication and even multi-digit addition but now he even calculated the answers of the examples the teacher before he had shown them. Just by reading the textbook he had easily understand how to do this kind of calculations.

But that is not the most surprising thing about this. The most surprising thing is that he is actually interested in learning this. Normally he would just have a bored look barely learning their teacher is trying to teach them while waiting for class to be over. But now he is actually invested in learning this subject.

o-o-o

"There are at least 4 basic types of matter. It's solid, liquid, gas, and plasm-"  
'Wow science is now also interesting?' thought Shirou as he earnestly listened to the teacher's lecture. Like math, the current lesson is also quite easier to understand but even before, learning about science was easier than learning math.

o-o-o

"okay class the katakana for the syllable ta-"

'oh my god this is so boring!' internally screamed Shirou as he forces himself not to sleep. How come that he gained interest in the previous classes but not this one!? Well if class is too boring then he would do what he has always done when bored during classes, doodling.

o-o-o

After classes was over.

"Yo! Shirou! Wanna play hide-and-seek at the park?" said one of his friends.

"Sure!" replied Shirou as he comes along with his friends.

As they are playing hide-and-seek, whenever he, for some reason, was able to 'sense' where his friends are hiding. He can also 'sense' whenever he was about to be found. Because of that, he just became the undisputed king of hide-and-seek.

During another round of the game, Shirou tried to find another hiding spot. He conjures up an idea that hiding above the trees might be a good idea but he was never really good at climbing trees. But due to most of his hiding spots are already used in the preceding round, he might as well try. And so, he jumped in order to gain some height before starting climbing. But to his surprise, he managed to reached the highest point of the tree just by jumping. With quick thinking, he grabbed one of the thick branches and pulled himself to it. He then looked down and-

'HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

He then hugged that branch like it's the most important thing in his life.

A while later…..

"Hey, have you found Shirou yet?"

"No, I think he may have gone home."

"Well that sucks."

Hearing that conversation just below him he weakly said.

"Hey guys, up here!"

Looking up one of them says

"Shirou! What are you doing up there? Wait, did you plan on hiding up there? That's cheating!"

"Yeah! Now come down here so we can continue playing!"

"Umm…"

"Wait, are you stuck up there? Did you seriously climb up there without thinking how to go down? PFFT-!"

His friends then started to laugh out loud at his current circumstance.

"ha-ha, yeah its funny now help me come down! Kamen Rider is about to star-"

"OH RIGHT! KAMEN RIDER IS ABOUT TO START!" interrupted one of his friends before running away. The rest them follow suit.

"Hey don't leave me up here!" yelled Shirou as he watched his friends disappear to the distance.

"Those guys….." He then looked down. He then looked down and thought maybe he can just jump down.

'No, it's scary! It's too high!' he thought as tears falls out from his eyes.

"Hey kid! You alright?" said a voice

He then stared at the source of the voice. A westerner-looking man with brown hair. He wears a really baggy green jacket and has a stubble. Overall, he looks your everyday homeless person.

"Mom said I shouldn't talk to strangers." Said Shirou with a very serious-looking expression.

"…Okay! If that's how it is so fine, I'm just gonna go-" said the stranger deadpanned manner.

"Wait! I'm sorry but can you please help me down!" cries Shirou as he saw the stranger just about to leave.

"Can't you just jump down? Its not that high."

"no! it's pretty high."

"nope! It's not."

"yes, it is!"

"no, it's not."

"yes, it is!"

"look kid just trust me on this." Said the stranger with a sincere expression.

Shirou looked at him doubting.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Come on, have a leap of faith!" the stranger confidently exclaimed.

"o-okay…"

He then closed his eyes and just dropped down and he then landed on his feet. To his surprise, he is alright and it didn't hurt at all.  
"Hey Mister! I'm okay!" joyfully yelled the young boy but-

"Mister?"

The stranger disappeared.

**Omake:**

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Clashes of Steel echoes as two warriors fight against each other under the night sky. A man in blue wielding a red spear battles against a man in red who fights using two chinese falchions. A red streak tries to impale the man in red but he quickly deflects it with his black falchion. a black and white blur tries to strike down the man in blue but is neatly blocked by the spearman. sparks fly as the skirmish of the two heroes continues while the damages their fight caused increases.

then suddenly...

THWIP! THWIP!

"What!" exclaimed the two warriors as they are suddenly tied up by an unknown white sticky rope.

"Two men fighting to their hearts' content without even thinking about the damages they are causing on this establishment of learning," said a voice coming from nowhere.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" said the man in blue as he tries to pinpoint the source of the voice.

"Two warriors indifferent to the lives of their opponents ignoring its inherent sanctity."

"UGH!" grunted the man in red as he struggles to get free.

"Two combatants uncaring to the life of their young spectator who has still so much to live for."

"What is this?" questioned the young girl who is currently trying to break free the man in red while marveling at the rope? that has managed to hold down two heroic spirits.

Then a masked man wearing a red and blue spandex suddenly landed right in front of them. A spider emblem can be seen imprinted on the chest of the stranger. The man then suddenly shot out more 'webbing' from his clunky weird-looking bracelet to the incapacitated warriors to further immobilize them.

"Who are YOU!" exclaimed everyone aside from the stranger.

The stranger briefly pauses…..

Then the Mysterious man suddenly poses in a weird arachnid-like posture.

"I am an emissary of hell! SPIDER-MAN!"

The girl and the two warriors were then dumbfounded by the sudden exclamation of the intruder.

.

.

.

To be continued…..?

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Uh hello? It's quite surprising that people would actually read this.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you guys would give me constructive criticisms in the reviews for my mistakes from either grammar, lore. improper story structure and/or pacing. **

**The Beyonder that I used here is based on the Beyonder that appeared on the 90's Spider-man animated series. There he is less…..psychotic and has respect for our web-themed hero.**

**Anyways this is set before the fuyuki fire thus Shirou may act differently than Shirou after the fire. **

**So again thank you for reading.**


End file.
